Sweet Enemy
by spencergaystings
Summary: Fortunately, Spencer Hastings had always been careful with the bossy cowboy Tobias Cavanaugh. But, if her best friend's older brother annoyed her so much, why did she choose his ranch to get over a heartbreak? Spencer secretly wished she could bring out his softer side and get lost on his embrace, that is, if they figure out a way to live together without commiting homicide.


Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So, this is the new fanfiction I told you all about. Idk if you even remember it, but anyway, here it is! Sorry I haven't been around lately, but I promise I'll try to update often haha

This may have a few mistakes, I translated it from Portuguese to English, so I might have confused a few things :)

Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS (I haven't even been watching it lol)

* * *

"I am not going!" Said Spencer Hastings stubbornly as she walked around the room. "This is like asking me to enter a cage with a tiger, while I have a piece of meat hanging on my neck!"

"But, Spence…" Protested Hanna, her clear blue eyes begging softly, "It's all you need. Remember how we used to escape to the farm when we were in school, how all we wanted to do was ride the horses and have picnics by the river?''

''My memories are a little bit different.'' Said the thin mocha eyed girl with a face. She sat on the corner of the bed, studying the legs of her brand new jeans. ''I remember of being put on the knees of Tobias Cavanaugh as I rode his hateful horse and being locked on my room just because I went to a picnic by the river with Alex Santiago.''

''Tobias warned you about the water,'' her friend reminded her, defending the brother she loved so much. ''And you know what Alex tried to do. Tobias knew he couldn't trust him.''

Spencer blushed with the memory of Tobias finding her fighting to get away from Alex's strong embrace and the vision of blood when his big fist hit the younger man's nose. The lecture that came after wasn't all that pleasing neither. She sighed. It had always been like this. She and Tobias had been enemies ever since their first met, when she was eight and he was nineteen and she threw a baseball bat on him.

''It was so long ago.'' Hanna reminded her, "You're twenty years old now, and everything went right when we spent a week with Tobias and mom last summer, or am I wrong?"

"Of course everything went right, he was in Europe!" Spencer exploded. "This time, your mom is in Europe, Tobias is at home and Emily just dumped him, so he's probably impossible to deal with!"

"That's why I think you should go." Hanna said.

"Hanna, old friend, have you been drinking again?" Spencer inquired.

"Well, here you are just getting over that dog, Wren," Hanna explained, "And there he is, just getting over that bitch, Emily…"

"Did you ever noticed that while your brother and I are very pleasant to be around when we're separated, we tend to be very angry when we're face to face?" Spencer asked, patiently. "The last time," she reminded, her eyes open wide, "he threw me, completely dressed, in the river… And I hit… I hit my…. my pride on a rock." She paused.

"You kicked him." Hanna replied. "Hard. On the shin."

"He called me an idiot!"

"Well, what would you call someone who tries to kill a snake by throwing rocks on it?!" Hanna raised her hands. "Honestly Spence, when you're close to my brother, you lose all of your good sense."

"There you go again… Oh, it doesn't matter." She supported her chin on her fists. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Tobias doesn't want me there without you, and we all know that."

"Yes, he does."

"What did you tell him?" Spencer asked curiously, her mocha eyes sparkling.

Hanna shrugged, "That you and Wren broke up, just that."

"Just that… nothing about how we broke up?" She asked calmly.

"I swear, Spence. I'd never do that to you." She forced a smile.

"I didn't mean that… I think he affected me more than I expected."

"Tobias said you could fill in the spot of his secretary while she's away on vacations," Hanna continued, "and be paid. He said it'd be the perfect medicine for you."

"And, Tobias knowing that, will add a teaspoon of arsenic just to give it an extra taste," Spencer wined. "Arrogant, idiot, bossy…"

"You're unemployed as for now," Hanna reminded her.

"If I was drowning, you'd throw me an anchor, wouldn't you, best friend forever?" She sighed.

"Oh, Spence, it's a big opportunity that I'm giving you. Three weeks with Florida's most wanted bachelor, handsome, rich, desirable…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Spencer said, turning back to gaze at the trees outside her window.

"You've never had one romantic dream about Tobias, in all these years?" Hanna insisted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but, no."

"The best cure for a broken heart is making it break again."

"Look how pretty Han, that beautiful bird on that tree," Spencer said, excitedly. "Isn't it just perfect?"

"Ok, ok. Could you at least go to the farm?"

"Next to hell, that is my favorite place when Tobias is there."

"It's so pretty at the farm now, all the wild flowers are growing," Hanna sighed. "Tobias is always out somewhere, with the animals or at the camp, you know he is almost never home before it's dark.

"And there's always the hope that he's captured by thieves and kept as hostage until my vacations are over, right?" Spencer smiled.

"Right!" Hanna laughed.

* * *

Spencer wasn't sure why she decided to take the bus. Maybe it was because so many pleasant memories from her childhood were linked to that place, when she had gone to her parents' house, to her grandparents' house in Atlanta, all in that big and comfortable bus. And from then on, it was just a nice trip to Hanna and Tobias' family's ranch in Florida.

Spencer's eyes were attracted to the view where the trees, flowers, rivers and mountains were blending in with the big farm houses and she smiled. Her childhood was spent there, riding horses alongside with Hanna, running over those camps she was now looking at as she sat on the bus' seat. Normally Tobias would follow her, while she inclined over the horse's neck. The wind would hit her face whilst she incited her ride, right after she sent a quiet challenge to Tobias. The baby blue eyes of the tall man had always a pierced glow on them when she challenged him, and he always gave her enough rope to choke on.

She unconsciously smiled with the memory. She and Tobias had never decided on their relationship. The games between them were generally friendly, despite the fact that sometimes they could get heated. But they have never been mean or cruel. They have always been a weird couple, always teasing and provoking each other, always careful around each other, like they kept an unwanted truce between them and were afraid of losing it or breaking it.

Tobias had a very rude appearance to be called handsome, but he attracted women. He always had one hanging on his arm, and Spencer was determined since the beginning to never be one of those women. She resisted to his charm without thinking about it, because he never really wasted it on her, and she was happy about that. She's not exactly sure how she's react to Tobias in this kind of relationship. She feared that and made little miracles here and there to avoid that from happening.

Little talks captured her attention and forced her to come back to present just in time to see the people in the bus staring at something outside the window by her right. The bus slowly stopped as a man on a dark horse horse got closer and closer.

Spencer didn't need anyone to tell her who was riding that horse. The man was tall, his calm arrogance was obvious, even with the hat kind of hanging on his head and the work clothes that seemed to be part of his body.

He stopped at the door as the bus driver opened it with a smile.

"Dude, you can ride!" He laughed, moving his dark haired head in an appreciative way.

"I've been practicing," Tobias Cavanaugh answered with a half smile. His bright blue eyes met Spencer dislocating herself to the front of the bus in her feminine blue suit and slowly arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"Thank God you still have the habit to wear pants, Little Girl," he said, teasing her with the hateful nickname from her childhood. "I don't have time to waste, we're marking the new herd. Let's go."

"Let's go...?" She echoed, weakly. "But… what about my luggage?"

"The driver can leave it at the town, can't he?" He asked the man, "We'll pick it up later."

"I'll do that," he driver said, "with the condition of you teaching me how to ride a horse like this one."

"I own the ranch near the mayor's house," Tobias told him, "You're welcome anytime. Spence, hop on."

There was a muffled chuckle behind her, and she didn't need to turn around to know it came from the teenage couple that was in the seat behind her. She straightened out her shoulders. There was no way to get out if this one, for sure, not without becoming everyone's target for the rest of the trip to the town.

"I haven't been on a horse for a whole year," She told him, extending her hand.

"Step on my boot and throw your other leg over the horse," he said in his best 'you-Jane-me-Tarzan' voice, and she could almost see the teenagers' face.

She put herself behind him without any problems, but it was a new and very disturbing contact, and she had to hold on tight to his waist so she wouldn't fall. It was like diving your fingers on pure iron, his muscles were that powerful.

"Ready, Spence?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Ready." She murmured in a low voice. "Ready to ride in a cloud of dust and leave the public breathless, in order of your dramatic exit!" She felt his body tremble under her hand, he walked the horse in a slow ride on the green grass of the camp.

"If this is not dramatic enough for you, Little Girl," he said arrogantly, "I'll make it go faster."

Her thin arms enlaced his waist strongly, "Oh, please no, Tobias. I'll be quiet." She said quickly.

He laughed deeply, "I thought you'd be. I'll leave you at home on the way to the pasture."

"You certainly chose a different way to meet up with me," she commented, observing the high grass on the way that the horse was making.

"I hadn't planned on it." He said, casually. "I just happened to see the bus, and then I thought you'd be in it."

She imagined that. Tobias always seemed to know when she was arriving. He always knew. It was like he had an intern radar that was exclusively connected to her.

She gazed at his back, giving in. "Thank you for letting me come," she said calmly.

"Hanna said you needed a job," he replied naturally. "And I need a secretary." He said with a firm voice, not mentioning that Emily had been his last one.

She turned her attention to the camp, to the trees and little bushes, to the red flowers and the sound of the river close by.

Unconsciously, a smile appeared on her face.

"Hanna and I used to play cowboy and indian at this meadows," she murmured, "I always had to be the indian."

He looked at her legs dressed with her suit pants, "You still dress like one," he said. "I almost never see you in a dress, Little Girl."

She moved, uncomfortable, "They don't really go well in a farm, don't you think?" She complained, it was the old argument all over again. He never got tired of lecturing her on her preference for long pants.

"I hadn't planned on putting you to mark the herd or carrying bales of hay," he snapped.

She sighed, annoyed. "How I dress is my problem," she replied, "All you have to worry about is whether I can type and take messages or no."

He stopped suddenly and turned around, twisting his tall body so he could look at her. He narrowed his eyes and there was a threat inside those baby blues.

"I'll just remind you once that there is a line you can't cross with me, little one." He said in a smooth tone of voice that could cut glass. "The poor little dog that was your ex-boyfriend could answer you with a smile, but don't expect the same from me. I still say that a woman should belong to just one man, and I think you know what I'm talking about."

She knew, and nothing could stop the blush that colored her cheekbones. She looked away quickly.

He studied her in silence, his eyes tracing her delicate profile turned to him. "Why did you tie your hair like this?" He asked suddenly.

"Keeps it out of my eyes." she answered firmly.

"And keeps a man's eyes on somewhere else," he added. "How did that city man break through the ice, Little Girl? WIth a hammer?"

That made her mocha eyes burn him, "Would you rather me on a tight dress with my face filled with make-up, batting my eyelashes for you?" She asked with a sexy voice.

With boldness, his eyes ran through her face, to her soft mouth, getting down to the curves of her young body. "You did it once," he reminded her softly, finding her shocked and uncertain eyes, "WHen you were seventeen, and I became the star in your sky after Alex Santiago left you."

The memory was like an open wound. He would never let her forget that. She also couldn't forget it, how she had run after him, shamelessly, finding excuse after excuse to follow him around the ranch on that unforgettable summer. Until he finally got tired of her and borke her pride in one million hurtful pieces, confronting her with her crush, a confrontation that had humiliated her. She never fully recovered from the rejection, she kept it buried on her subconscious. That was the reason that she fought him with such will, keeping the anger as a safe barrier between them.

She looked down to the large chest in front of her, "That was three years ago," she said calmly.

"And now there's Wren," he added. There was a pinch of advertence in his deep and slow voice, that challenged her. "Isn't there?"

She clenched her jaw. "No." She murmured painfully, "There isn't. Hanna didn't tell you that we broke up?"

His eyes narrowed, "My sister didn't tell me one damn thing. So you abandoned him, Little Girl?"

She stared into those mocking eyes. "I catched him with one of my bridesmaids after rehearsal," She told him, "together in a motel room."

He studied, thoughtful. "You were so cold that he needed to find another woman to warm him?"

She flinched, "Screw you!" She said, "I should have expected that you'd take anyone's side except mine. It has always been like this with us."

"And it will always be like this," he said calmly with something deep and strange in his eyes that looked for hers, "because you don't want me on your side. You want a wall between us for some damn reason. What the hell are you afraid of?"

"Can you really ask me that, considering your reputation?" She mocked.

A slow, mocking smile touched his cruel mouth. "Little Girl, don't be too excited. Even if I forget I am 11 years older than you, you don't turn me on, Spence. You never did." His eyes ran over her figure. "It'd be like making love to an ice sculpture."

She kept her face calm. She'd never let him know how much he could hurt her. "I thought I had come to be your secretary, not your whipping boy." she said coldly. "Or do you expect me to pay for Emily's sins?"

She saw his eyes narrow, his jaw moving threateningly. "My God, you're asking for this." He warned lowly.

She straightened her body, moving as far as possible from him as she could while still on the horse. "You started it!"

"And I can end it." He said dryly.

She looked away, "I told Hanna it wouldn't work," She said quietly. "If you could kindly take me home, I'll get a cab back to the bus station."

"Running away, Little Girl?" He growled, "You're good at this."

Her inferior lip trembled, "I'm not gonna get crucified by you!" She exploded in a hiccup, "Oh, God, I hate men, I hate men!" She whispered, "Cheaters and liars, all of you!"

His thin hand pulled her by the nape and supported her forehead against his large shoulder, and he turned around more. "How many women were there after you found out?" He asked in her ear.

A hiccup shook her. "Four, five, I lost count." She whispered, "We were going to get married in two days… He said I wouldn't melt even in… even in an oven." Her voice broke again. Her little hand pressing the warm muscles of his arm. "And he… He was right. I didn't feel that way about him, I couldn't…!" She gave a long sigh, hiccuping. His fingers pressed her neck.

"How old was he?" He asked softly. ]

She gulped, "Twenty seven."

"Experient?"

"Very."

"Was he patient, Spence?" He asked.

She gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes firmly. "He thought I knew… well, that I…"

His chest heaved deeply against her, and he said impatiently, "It was for the best, Little Girl." He said in her ear, "It was better finding out now than after the wedding."

"Tobias, I'm sorry, I…" She started.

His face touched hers, rough and warm. "Dry your tears, sweetheart. I have a herd to take care of, and Emma is probably asking herself what happened to us. Everyone okay now?"

"Yes." She gave him a small smile. "Tobias, I'm sorry about Emily…"

His expression closed, but not in anger. He touched her nose softly, "Let's go home."

He went back to the initial position and urged the horse into a trot. He didn't say a word until they got to the white farm house, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. He left her at the white fence beside the porch.

On the black horse, he was an impressive figure, tall and powerful. He lit up a cigarette, his eyes studying her in silence for a long moment.

"Why do you look at me like this?" She asked, restless under his rigorous examination. "I feel like a lamb that's up for sell."

Something cruel shone on his baby blues. "I'm not bidding anything." he replied innocently. "I'll send one of the men to pick up your luggage. Emma will give you something to eat. I'll explain what I need when I get home tonight."

His coldness, so sudden and so unexpected, made her feel shivers down her spine. During years, they had pretended to be enemies. But this seemed real. He looked at her like… like he hated her!

"I still think it'd be better if I just went back home," she said.

"You're the only one to think that," he replied back, "I'm not going to get a substitute in such short notice, I have mail to the ceiling with the big auction coming up."

"Orders, Mr. Cavanaugh?" She vented.

A small smile touched that hard face, emphasizing the nose that had been broken at least twice.

"Orders, Little Girl."

"Will you quit calling me that? You know I hate it!"

"Hate it then. Hate me too, if that helps. I don't care and you know it, as well, don't you, baby girl?" he asked with a hellish smile.

She turned around and left him standing there, walking towards the white porch, with the rocking chairs and flower vases.

Tobias smirked as he watched her walk away.

"See ya later, Little Girl."

* * *

Tell me what you think of itttttttttttt! :)


End file.
